Candy Cane kisses
by astria starsmore
Summary: Oliver has a craving.....oliverpercy fluff you dont like it dont read.


Candy Cane Kisses 

By Astria Starsmore.

Fandom- Harry Potter

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story…..except the idea that popped in my head but that's not copyrighted by people with tons of lawyers and bucko bucks with which to sue me so I can claim that one…..the characters, certain, places, objects and the universe in which they preside all belong to JK Rowling and Scholastic. I make no money from this story….hell who would pay for it? This was written souly for amusement and not profits….so please ladies and gents don't sue me.

Warnings- This is a Percy /Oliver story…if the thought of two guys sharing a loving and healthy relationship squick you out for crying out loud leave now! Run and never return to this particular story! Please I say this not out of hatred of you choice just that I don't need anyone saying I didn't warn you….and I don't want to get kicked off of cause you under aged or you parent don't want you reading about two guys in love. If you not underage and you parents don't care , or you're a Percy/Oliver fan c'mon in give it a read through. Would love your opinion.

A/N- This is my first Harry potter fan fic….and my first Percy/ Oliver fic. They may be a little OOC and there may be a lack of details, so I'm sorry. This a short thing that popped into my head yesterday at work while eating a candy cane and thinking about my most favorite Percy /Oliver story 'catharsis' and its follow up stories, and I thought eh why not try a Percy /Oliver fic myself….tried to figure out what to write and the idea hit me, so here is the result……..knows no one is reading this after the long and far to much info a/n .

Oliver Wood apparated just outside the small flat he shared with his love. He rubbed his hands together to warm them in the cold December air, he had just spent the night at the bar with the team discussing Quidditch strategies and having a good time. They had won their game and that always put Oliver in a brilliant mood, so they went out to celebrate, The others had drank and so had he, though not as much as the others. The last time he got sloshed he apparated to three different flats before finding the right one and then Percy made him sleep on the couch because he was being quote ' a little to randy'. Oliver shook his head and smiled the hang over the next morning didn't help either. For some odd reason today he was craving minty things, He had some peppermint hot chocolate at the pub, but he still had the craving, Maybe they would have some candy canes in the house. He put his key in the lock and opened the door to see his lover sitting at the dinning room table papers and notes spread over its surface. Percy was sitting calmly staring at a paper full of red marks and corrections and he was sucking on a…….Oliver stopped for a moment and stared.  
Percy had just finished proof reading a paper his co-worker had written, when he heard the door open. He looked up to see his lover standing in the door way staring at him intently. Percy threw a questioning look at him. Oliver shook his head suddenly and closed the door, then turning back to his lover he asked.  
"Perc luv what's that you have in your mouth"  
Percy raised an eyebrow and took the object out of his mouth. "It's a candy cane"  
"Do we have anymore"  
Percy shook his head "No this was the last one"  
"What? You ate the last candy cane? But I was craving something minty"  
Percy snorted and raised an eyebrow. "This from the man who ate the last of the peanut brittle, when I was craving something sweet?" Oliver huffed some at his lover and then his expression changed into one of sadness and utter patheticness which usually worked in getting him whatever he wanted when it came to Percy. "Then would you share your candy cane"  
Percy looked at his lover and his heart started to melt, he just couldn't resist that look…….but damn it if he didn't always fall for it and give Oliver whatever it is that he wanted well not this time, no he was going to resist that face! So looking back down at his paper work he asked quietly "What did you say when I asked if you would share the last piece of peanut brittle"  
Oliver blinked and replied before thing about it. "I said no."

Percy looked up finding that Oliver had stopped making the 'give me what I want I'm so pathetic and hungry please!' face was gone and decided he could continue and teach his lover a lesson in sharing. "So why would you expect me to share my candy cane when you couldn't share your peanut brittle.?" He asked in a tone one would take when asking a child the same or in Percy's case the tone he usually took when talking like this to one of his siblings.  
Oliver blinked in surprise. "What are you saying because I didn't share the Peanut Brittle your not going to share the rest of your candy cane? That's not fair the whole peanut brittle thing was a long time ago! You cant still be holding it against me"  
"Oliver the 'peanut brittle thing was yesterday and yes I can still be holding it against you and yes it is fair." and with that Percy popped the candy cane back into his mouth and looked back to his paper work only taking it out momentarily to set it on a napkin, Pull his wand out of his bag, mutter something under his breath, put the wand away and put the candy cane back into his mouth.

Oliver cocked his head to the side. "Luv what did you just do"  
"Put a newt spell on the candy cane, you even try to steal it and you'll be spending the next three hours as a tiny newt." Percy said around the Candy Cane.  
"You don't trust me! Why I'm hurt!" Oliver cracked, not at all sounding hurt, Just amused that his lover would go to such lengths to keep the candy cane away from him, Then he does have good practice when it comes to keeping the things he wants after years of living with Fred and George.

Percy watched Oliver lean against the wall looking deep in thought. He smiled probably trying to figure out how to get me to give it to him. Then he watched as the contemplative look slowly turned into a sly smile directed right at him. Percy's eyes widened as he watched his lover slink towards him with predatory grace, before he even knew it, his chair had been turned to the side and he was now facing a very predatory looking Oliver. Percy knew he should move, say something, just respond but suddenly his brain had turned to mush and his limbs refused to work, That always seemed to happen when Oliver looked at him that way. Oliver reached up and plucked the candy cane from Percy's mouth. Percy suddenly found it very hard to speak, but true to Percy style had to try anyway. "Y….Y…You..eat that and your going to turn into…….mrffff!" Percy's half formed warning was cut off when Oliver leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and gentle and whatever was left of Percy's brain turned to mush. He moaned when Oliver's tongue swept across his lips silently begging for entry. Oliver took advantage of his lovers moan and deepened the kiss sweeping his tongue in before pulling back to look into his lovers slightly dazed eyes. He smiled at the slightly questioning look and said "Mmmm Minty."

end


End file.
